vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rassilon
Summary Rassilon was, alongside Omega and the Other, one of the founders of Time Lord civilisation and widely regarded as the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. In his own time, Rassilon was chiefly an engineer and architect but once he had left his mark, most of Time Lord society hailed him as a hero. Other Time Lords contended that Rassilon was a corrupt megalomaniac who tried to murder his friend Omega and stole his invention in order to build a Time Lord society. During the Last Great Time War, he returned to lead the Time Lords to battle the Daleks, and tried to find ways to break the Time lock and escape the war. After The Doctor saved Gallifrey, Rassilon tried to get information on the prophecy of the Hybrid out of the Doctor and execute him but was overthrown when the military sided with the Doctor. Rassilon was banished from Gallifrey at the end of the universe as a result, where he was found by the Cybermen and converted into a Cyber-Leader. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown with the De-Mat Gun, Low 2-C or higher | Low 1-C Name: Rassilon Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Leader of the Timelords Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Healing (Can share regeneration energy with other beings, healing their injuries or ailments, and decreasing their age), Limited Reactive Evolution (Within their regeneration cycle they are capable of gaining new attributes. The Doctor described his newly regrown hand as a "fighting hand" after having it severed in combat), Precognition (Time Lords can naturally see if events in time are fixed or can be manipulated. Foresaw a day where the Daleks would have killed all life in the universe), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years), Can exist outside of localized time loops, and are merely only weakened when their past selves are taken or erased outside of the time-line, Minor Resistance to the energy of the Time Vortex for a few seconds, telepathy, mind control, many poisons, and forms of radiation,Energy Projection or Electricity Manipulation Biological Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure (with De-Mat Gun),Technopathy, Telekinesis,Petrification, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy | Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Repelled the force of a black hole with telekinesis), can bypass durability with De-Mat gun and Time Bombs | Low Complex Multiverse level (Planned to create a rupture severe enough to tear apart the Time Vortex, which has consistently been illustrated as 5-D, destroying creation as a result) Speed: Unknown. FTL+ Reactions via this calculation. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Range: At least Solar System | Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Supergenius. Nigh-omniscient with the crown Standard Equipment: The Black Scrolls of Rassilion, The Gauntlet of Rassilon, Crown of Rassilon, Record of Rassilon, Ring of Rassilon, Rod of Rassilon, Sash of Rassilon, Coronet of Rassilon Abilities: |-|Biology= *'Regeneration:' When a Time Lord is dying, he can regenerate himself into a new body, but with a differing personality and appearance. However, if a Time Lord is killed before or while regenerating, he dies for good *'Immunity to Time Loops:' A Time Lord can exist out of localized time-loop and recognize when one is going on *'Symbiotic Nucleus:' Part of Time Lord cells that allowed for safe time travel. It gives them bodily regeneration, the ability to symbiotically link to a TARDIS and the ability to survive for short periods in the Vortex without immediate dissolution. This nucleus make it so that Time Lords are ‘mapped’ onto the Vortex by their genetic investiture. This means, in effect, that a Time Lord’s ‘reality’ is very solid, and as a consequence is that much harder to change or erase. to serve earlier incarnations out of their respective timelines serves only to weaken a Time Lord rather than erase them outright, and the Blinovitch Limitation field around a time-knapped earlier incarnation is so strong that it is very difficult to do any permanent harm to them. *'Temporal Resistance:' Time Lords are naturally abundant with Chronon Energy which gives the ability to survive many time distortions as they exist above time to a small degree. They can withstand and exist outside the slowing or acceleration of time by such energy and can walk through time barriers *'Resistance to Electrocution:' Can resist electric whips which burn humans into steaming skeletons, or electrified cards that kill humans *'Control over their biology:' They can tell and control over their biological structure to a molecular level *'Higher Senses:' A time lord can sense and feel the very earth moving and rotating. Can sense other parts of the light spectrum such as ultraviolet light and microwaves. They can visibly see higher and lower and other dimensional levels. *'Mind Abilities:' Very resistant to psychic abilities and able to trap conceptual entities within their minds with enough prep *'Memory Dump:' Time Lords can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'Memory Manipulation:' Can erase all of a person's memories |-|Weapons= *'Rassilon's Gauntlet:' Rassilon's Gauntlet can be used to vaporize other beings or reverse the genetic code of an entire planet *'De-Mat Gun:' Also called the Dematerialisation Gun, was a powerful weapon of the Time Lords. It could remove the target from space-time, but required the Great Key of Rassilon to arm it. *''' Ultimate Sanction:' A last resort move of the Timelords during the Time War; creates a paradox so severe that the resulting spatial-temporal rupture would rip the Time Vortex apart, and the multiverse would end. As this would be a suicidal measure, Rassilon devised a way of allowing the Time Lords to escape the disintegration of Creation by having the whole race shed their corporeal bodies and become creatures of consciousness alone, ones that would escape the effects of time and of cause and effect. '''Key:' With Standard Equipment | Ultimate Sanction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Doctor Who Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Time Lords Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings